


Voltron:the future (Arc 4)

by DinaS112904



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Voltron, vld post season 8, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Ever wonder what the paladins do in their daily lives now that they no longer form Voltron?Well this post season 8 fanfic that takes place 5 years after the events of season 8,it shows them going through their everyday situations that is sure to be entertaining!
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Romelle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. An old frenemy

Lance was sitting on the ground with Allura also sitting and they were both drinking milkshakes. “And then Pidgw took a picture of us and posted it on her Finstagram account.It was so humiliating.”said Lance,then Allura laughed.

“That was an intriguing story.But I don’t understand why you told me it? I can see everything now remember?”said Allura. “Yeah I remember.But telling you in person just seems more..pleasant.”said Lance,then he took a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

“And I have to say,Lance,this milkshake is absolutely delicious.”said Allura. “Yeah they are pretty good.I had some help from Kaltenecker and his-body.”said Lance.

“Well tell her I say “thank you.” for the wonderful beverages.”said Allura. “Oh,I will.”replied Lance.Then Allura looked down at the ground.

“Um Lance,there’s actually something I would like to tell you.”said Allura.Then Lance looked at her for a couple seconds. “Well,what is it?”

“..You know how..you and Keith are now dating..I wanted to tell you that..I’m now dating someone.”said Allura. 

“Wait, you are? How is that even possible? since no offense,you’re-”Then Allura a confused expression. “Non-living.”said Lance,finishing his sentence.

“I understand that you feel a bit perplexed.But the person that I’m actually dating is..Lotor.”said Allura.Then Lance spat out his milkshake that he took another sip of.

“LOTOR?! THE HALF-GALRA,HALF-ALTEAN SON OF ZARKON LOTOR?! THE LOTOR WHO WAS OBSESSED WITH QUINTESSENCE LOTOR?! THE LOTOR WHO WAS ACTUALLY A TRAITOR AND A LIAR LOTOR?! THE-” 

“Yes Lance,that Lotor.”said Allura as she put her pointer finger on Lance’s mouth.

“B-but why? He was killing off alteans by depleting their quintessence from their bodies.And you even said that he’s more like Zarkon than you could ever imagine.I was there,remember?”said Lance.

“First of all,the main reason why Zarkon became who he was was all because he was corrupted by quintessence,now you were also there for that one.And second of all,you should at least let me explain myself before you say any negative commentary,alright?”said Allura,raising an eyebrow.

“Alright.”said Lance while rolling his eyes. “Of course I was still upset with Lotor.But not long after Honerva and I joined the old paladins as well as Lotor,he explained to me that all he wanted was to please his father.He didn’t have to such malevolent things for personal matters,but still,Zarkon terminated Daibazaal,his home,as well as many other planets.”said Allura.

“Oh geez he did? I never knew.”said Lance sarcastically. “Would you just let me finish? *sigh* I don’t wanna make this too long,but my point is,Lotor isn’t deliberately as evil as we portrayed him to be.So maybe it’s better if he tried to explain what happened.”said Allura as she stood up.

Then Lance had a confused look on his face.Then a bright light appeared and Lotor showed up a moment later as Lance’s eyes widened.

“Hello,Lance.It’s been a while.”said Lotor. “Lotor,it’s um….good to see you too.”said Lance as he stood up.

“ I know that our encounter right now might be a bit uncomfortable since the last time we were together I was badly corrupted by quintessence and was trying to assassinate you and the other paladins.But like Allura said I was only trying to satisfy my father.”said Lotor walking up to Lance.

“And how do I even know that you’re not just lying to me..again?”asked Lance with his arms crossed. “He’s not lying,Lance,” said Allura.

“Allura is correct,I have learned the consequences of my actions,and I have to tell you..that I’m terribly sorry.To you,the other paladins,and every other species that I’ve hurt.As you may recall,Zarkon was an evil galra ruler who was captivated by power,and he had little love for his family.”said Lotor.

“Oh,so you’re evil daddy is the reason why you became evil yourself?”asked Lance. “Lance,just let him speak.”said Allura.

“No Allura,it’s alright.I understand that you’re still upset with me,and I do not ask for your forgiveness right away.But I would prefer if we can start over and forget any negative emotions between us.”said Lotor putting out his hand for Lance to shake.

“But that’s basically asking for my forgiveness.”said Lance. “Yes that is true,but like Allura and I have kept telling you,I’ve changed,and for the better I did.So what do you have to say?”asked Lotor.

Then Lance shook Lotor’s hand that was still out. Then Lotor smiled at him.

“I knew you’d come around.”said Allura as she stood next to Lotor and put her palm on his chest as Lotor and Lance stopped shaking hands.

“Of course.I admit,I was kind of contemplating this.But Lotor seems to make you happy,which makes me happy.And you’re a really lucky guy dating a girl like her,Lotor.”said Lance.

“Thank you.Allura is a wonderful girl isn’t she?”said Lotor looking down at Allura,who was looking the other direction while she was blushing.

“Yeah she is.So how long have you guys been together?”asked Lance. “Only a couple weeks.I thought today would be an appropriate time to finally tell you.”said Allura as Lotor put his hand on top of hers which was still on his chest.

“Wow,I-I can’t believe it.”said Lance. “What is it? Are you feeling alright?”asked Lotor as he and Allura let go of each other.

“Yeah I’m fine.Im just having a hard time comprehending that you two are together now,as a couple.”said Lance.

“Well you moved on,so I can do the same right?”asked Allura,walking up to Lance. “Of course you can.Its just that you and Lotor are actually both-” “Dead,we know.”said Lotor.

“Look Allura,even though we broke up,I want you to know that your happiness is important to me,and I’ll support whatever decision you make,no matter what.”said Lance as he took Allura’s hands in his own and held them up as Allura smiled.

Then she hugged as Lance he hugged her back,while his alteans started glowing.

————————

*Two hours later* Lance was now sitting outside a coffee shop drinking cappuccinos with Keith. “You’ve got to be joking.Allura and Lotor are seriously a couple now?”asked Keith.

“Apparently yeah.And I’m having very mixed emotions about it.”said Lance. “How Come?” “Well,Allura was my first real girlfriend,and it looks kinda weird seeing her with someone else.”said Lance,looking down at his cappuccino.

“Weird?” “Yeah weird.Of course I’m happy for Allura and I’ll support her no matter what.I even said that to her.But...I don’t know man,I’m feeling..jealous,ecstatic,upset?”said Lance.

“Lance,once again you’re over-stressing yourself.Now how did Allura feel when she found out that we started dating?”asked Keith. 

“Well she was supportive obviously.And she was also happy for the both of us.But must I remind you that she didn’t really wanna date me for me because she was still hung up about her heartbreak from Lotor and wanted a new crush to make her feel better?”asked Lance.

“No you don’t,but I get where you’re coming from.You shouldn’t feel jealous,though.You and Allura broke up amicably and she’s off with Lotor now,while you and I are together.”said Keith.

“..But I honestly didn’t see this coming.So I wasn’t mentally prepared for this.”said Lance.Then there was a moment of silence as Keith was thinking to himself.Then he got up and started to walk away from the small table he and Lance were at.

“And where do you think you’re going?”asked Lance. “Somewhere.I think it can help you ease your mind a bit.”said Keith as he stopped walking and turned around.Then he continued walking.

“What about our cappuccinos?!”shouted Lance. “Just bring them!”shouted Keith.Then Lance looked at the drinks and took them as he got up.

“”Wait for me!”said Lance as he was catching up to Keith,who was heading towards the back of the building of the coffee shop. 

“Now why are we behind the...building?”asked Lance as he then saw Keith’s hoverbike that he was already on.

“Hop on.”said Keith as he patted behind him on the seat. “Ohh no,we are not doing this charade again.You almost tried to kill me the last time I was on that death-bike!”said Lance.

“I didn’t try to kill you.Now would you get on already?”asked Keith.”Nope.As long as you promise me that-no wait a minute,nevermind,I’ll still won’t trust you!”said Lance.

“Lance,do you wanna walk home and still be depressed about Allura and Lotor or do you wanna take a hoverbike ride with me?”asked Keith.

“Go on a hoverbike ride with you.”said Lance,pouting. “There we go,now get on.”said Keith.Then Lance rolled his eyes and then sat on the hoverbike behind Keith.

“You ready?” “I don’t know,are you-AHHHH!”screamed Lance as Keith started the hoverbike and they took off.

“YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH!” “Hey,I asked you if you were ready.But you took too long to answer.” “OH REALLY?! IT'S NOT MY-”Then the cappuccinos’ caps came off and they fell out to Lance’s hands.

“The cappuccinos! Thanks a lot,mullet.”said Lance looking back at the fallen drinks,then forward again and wrapped his arms around Keith.

“Hey,I wasn’t even gonna finish my drink.Now hang on,we’re about to land.”said Keith as they arrived at a desert with cliffs.A moment later they landed on the nearest cliff and got off the hoverbike.

“Ok,how in the world is a cliff gonna make me feel better?”asked Lance. “Just wait and see.”said Keith as he sat on the edge of the cliff. “See what exactly-”said Lance,then he notched the shining and luminous sunset.

“Woah.”said Lance as he sat down next to Keith. “I know right,I’d figured seeing something relaxing would make you feel a bit better.”said Keith.Then they took the next couple seconds to look at at sunset.

“This is nice.”said Lance as he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah.”said Keith. “Hunk was right.We do have an obsession with sunsets.”said Lance,then Keith chuckled.

“You know,sometimes I wonder what things would’ve been like if Allura was still here.For starters I wouldn't have these altean marks,her statue wouldn’t have been made,and-”

“You guys would probably still be together.But you’re just pointing out the obvious.”said Keith as Lance put his head back up.

“Yeah but even the littlest of things can make a difference.And yeah,Allura and I could’ve been still together,and who knows what Altea would be like if she was ruling it.No wait,there wouldn’t even be an Altea now would there?”said Lance.

“You’re right.there wouldn’t.Same goes with Daibazaal and the other planets Zarkon destroyed...hey,do you remember the wake we had for Allura? It was just a month after we said goodbye to her.”said Keith.

“Of course I remember.But it was more of a memorial than a wake in my opinion.”said Lance.


	2. Flashback

*Flashback to five years earlier* Everyone was on Altea for Allura’s funeral,all dressed in pink,formal attire.

Then Coran was about to make a speech through the microphone on stage,while the paladins were sitting behind him. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,creatures and species of all kind.Thank you for coming here this fine afternoon,for the unfortunate passing of princess Allura of Altea.There are no words to express how much I will miss her.from her outgoing personality,to her very intellectual mind.I knew here ever since she was an infant since she was the daughter of king Alfor,my best friend,and was assigned as her as her royal adviser.The fact that I never even said goodbye to her..is just very heartbreaking to me.”said Coran as tears formed in his eyes.

“Allura,if you’re hearing this,I just want to let you know,..that I love you very much,and I wish that you didn’t have to leave us so soon.”said Coran looking up at the Coran with tears falling down his cheeks.

“Now may I present,the paladins of Voltron.”said Coran as he sat down and everyone stood up and walked up to the microphone.

“Hello there,I’m Shiro and as most of you know.we are the paladins of Voltron,and Allura was the paladin of the blue lion,...we knew her for quite some time now.she’s brought the five of us closer together,she declared us paladins and shaped us into who we are today.And I’m still in absolute shock that one of the most talented,inspirational,intelligent people I know is gone.But..her legacy will never be forgotten,which is why Lance here also has something to say.”said Shiro.then he and the others stepped aside as Lance walked to the microphone.

“Hi there,um,I’m Lance and believe it or not,Allura and I were dating,and it wasn’t for that long really..but she meant a lot to me,and she once told me that pink is a color worn to honor fallen alteans,which is the reason why you all were required to wear formal pink attire.And although she sacrificed herself or save the whole universe,she will always have a place in not only my heart.but everyone else’s too.”said Lance,then he had tears in his eyes and wiped them away.

“But I know she wouldn’t wanna see us so devastated about her.She’d want us to keep smiling and look forward to our futures.And so,in honor of Allura.”said Lance.Then a giant blue cloth was pulled down form behind the paladins to reveal a giant statue of Allura in her paladin armor.as a couple gaps came from the audience.

“The alteans have built this statue to ensure that Allura’s memory will live on for eternity,just like our live for her.So today doesn’t mark an end of an era.but the start of a better one.For Allura.”said Lance.the the audience applauded including Coran from the side.

Then the rest of the paladins walked up to be with Lance as they looked out at the satisfied crowd.

———————-

Everyone was now hanging out in the ballroom in the castle,and Shiro,Keith,Hunk,and Pidge were chatting.Then an altean waiter approached them with a tray of glasses of pink champagne.

“Pink champagne huh? How extra.”said Pidge as she took a glass. “How is that extra,Pidge? It’s just a drink.”said Hunk as he also took a glass.

“I know but still,does everything have to be pink? We were only supposed to wear it.”said Pidge as the waiter walked over to Shiro.

“True,but pink was also Allura’s favorite color,so I guess the theme is pink.”said Shiro as he also took a glass. “Theme? This isn’t a party,Shiro.It’s a wake for our friend.”said Keith as the waiter moved his tray of the pink champagne to him.

“No thanks.”said Keith.Then the waiter walked away. “But Keith,could you really call this a wake? Because Allura technically didn’t die.She and Honerva just joined the old paladins and Lotor in the underworld or wherever to save all realities.So when you think about it,she’s really still alive,she’s just not with us physically anymore.”said Hunk.

“And Pidge,you look great in pink.” “I agree,it brings out your eyes.”said Coran, walking up to them while also holding a pink champagne glass. “Hey Coran,are you alright.”asked Shiro as Coran stopped walking.

“Yes I’m alright now thank you for asking.”said Coran. “Having you all here today has really helped me through this hard time,And that speech that Lance gave was really motivating.And speaking of Lance,where did he go?”asked Coran.

“Oh yeah,where did he go? He went to go use the bathroom and he never came back.”said Pidge. “Don’t worry guys.Lance will come back,this is a big castle so he probably just got lost or something.”said Shiro as Keith looked out at the ballroom doors.

*Meanwhile* Lance was sitting in a guest room in the castle alone,looking at the picture of him and Allura from their date.Then he heard the door opened and looked over to see who it was,which was Keith.

“What are you doing here?”asked Lance. “That’s what I should be asking you.”said Keith,walking up to him.

“Didn’t you say you were going to the bathroom?”asked Keith as he sat down on the bed next to Lance. “Yeah.But that was just a lie to..get away from everyone.”said Lance.

“Well,why did you..get away from everyone?”asked Keith. “Cuz I needed some time to myself.Some time to actually process that..Allura is really gone.”said Lance.

“I know.I’m having a hard time believing it myself.”said Keith. “Yeah.I’m pretty sure everyone’s-wait? How did you know where I was?”asked Lance. “You left a sign on the door saying ‘DO NOT DISTURB LANCE’ ”said Keith looking at the door that was wide open and had the sign on it.

“Oops.”said Lance. “But Lance,if there’s something bothering you,you know you can always talk to me,Shiro,or anyone else right?”said Keith.

“Yeah I know.It’s just that...Allura was my first ever real girlfriend,and I thought we’d be together for at least a while,and she would've built what we lost to the war into something better.And now we got everything back and we lost Allura and I don’t know do I can ever forgive myself for that.”said Lance.

“It wasn’t your fault alright? It wasn’t anyone’s fault.Allura chose to sacrifice her life to save everyone else.And of course everyone was upset.But she was our friend,and she did what was best to save us all.”said Keith as he put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“But..but why did-”said Lance with tears in his eyes.Then he quickly hugged Keith as his tears fell down his cheeks. “I miss her so much.”said Lance.

“I-I still can’t believe Allura’s gone,Keith,If I could anytime to bring her back I-”said Lance with his voice trembling.

“Hey hey,it’s ok,Lance,it’s ok,you’re gonna be fine,...it’s gonna be fine.”said Keith quietly as he was hugging Lance back.Then they stood still for a couple seconds.

“You feel better now?”asked Keith as they pulled apart and his hands were on Lance’s shoulders. “ *sniff* a little bit.Man I think that was the first time we actually hugged.”said Lance. 

“Oh yeah,it was,wasn't it?” “It was.Especially since we’ve been friends now for quite some time .”said Lance,then Keith chuckled.

“But I wanna say thanks.” “For what?” “For always being there for me.You always know exactly what to say to lift my spirits up,and the thing is,I’m only comfortable talking about this kind of stuff with you.Which I guess kinda considers you..my best friend.”said Lance,then Keith had a surprised expression.

“You're my best friend too,Lance.”said Keith with a warm smile.

————————

*Flashback ended* “That was only five years ago,”said Keith. “Man,it feels like it’s been way shorter than that.But I knew from that day that I can trust you with anything.”said Lance.

“And from that day,I knew we’d always have each other’s backs”said Keith. “And here we are now.”said Lance as he put his arm around Keith. 

“Hey it’s getting pretty dark out.What time is it?” “ Almost 2000 hours,we should probably get going.”said Keith,taking out his phone and looking at it,then he got up as Lance also got up,and they both walked back to the hoverbike and sat on it.

“Hey can you drop me off first?I don’t wanna be on this death machine for long and my house is closer.”said Lance. “Sure,whatever you want you big baby,”replied Keith.Then he started the hoverbike and they took off while Lance screamed again.


	3. Little creatures

*On a Blade of Marmora ship*Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid had landed on a planet called Lyrian to gather rocks.

“Wow,that place is ugly.Dont understand why Kolivan wants us to gather rocks from there.”said Zethrid as she looked out the front window of the ship.

“The physical appearance of the planet is irrelevant,Zethrid. All that matters is we get those Lyrian rocks to help make the Mexican of the sick Palvaras.”said Acxa.

“It looks pretty empty to me.”said Ezor as she also looked out the window. “That’s because Lyrian has always been a deserted planet Ezor,now let’s get out.”said Acxa.

Then she,Ezor.and Zethrid all walked to the door that opened and got out of the ship while simultaneously turning on their masks,except Acxa.Then they all began to walk away from the ship.

Then Zethrid looked back at Acxa. “Acxa what’s the matter with you? Turn on your mask!”said Zethrid. “Kolivan told me that the gases here are non-toxic and oxygen based.So we don’t need our masks.”

“Well you could’ve mentioned that earlier,but alright.”said Zethrid as she and Ezor turned off their masks.Then the three of them continued walking while looking around the planet.

“So,which rocks are we looking for?”asked Ezor. “Any rocks that have red stripes.So let’s split up so we can get done quicker.”said Acxa. “I’ll go this way.Ezor you take left.”said Zethrid then she walked away.

“Alright.”replied Ezor as she also walked away in the opposite direction.Then Acxa did the same and went another direction.

————————

*15 minutes later* Zethrid was picking up small orange rocks with red stripes and was putting them in a gray sack she was carrying.Then she looked into her sack.

“Looks like I've got enough.So what do I do now?”said Zethrid as she put her hand on her hip. “Hey,Zethrid!”said Ezor as she came to her with an equally heavy sack.

“Hey Ez,are you also down?”asked Zethrid. “Yep.My sack is completely full.So what do we do when we’re done?”asked Ezor as she opened up her sack to show Zethrid inside it.

“I don’t know.Relax I guess,I mean there-”Then Zethrid heard barking. “Hey,did you hear that?” “Hear want?”asked Ezor.Then the barking happened again.

“That sound.I think it came from over there.”said Zethrid,pointing behind Ezor.

Then a dark magenta speck was coming toward them,as it then barked again. “Ah! it’s coming towards us!”said Ezor as she hid behind Zethrid.

Then the speck was coming closer as they stared at it in fear.Then when it finally came near them,it was revealed to be a dark magenta space Pomeranian as Ezor and Zethrid now looked at it in awe. 

“Aww,it’s adorable.''said Ezor,taking a step closer to the Pomeranian.Then it barked again while wagging its tail.

“I don’t know,Ezor.it could be dangerous .”said Zethrid. “Oh c’mon,it seems completely harmless.I think we should keep it.”said Ezor as she then pet the Pomeranian,and picked it up and cuddled it.

“What?! Are you insane?! We can’t keep this beast,you literally just met it!”said Zethrid,then the Pomeranian whimpered.

“And your point is?”said Ezor raising an eyebrow to Zethrid. “I literally just said what my point is! You can’t keep a creature you just met!”

“And why not? Keith kept Kosmo when they first met!” “That’s because Keith’s impulsive! Everyone knows that!”said Zethrid. “That’s only with fighting galra to whatever!”said Ezor.Then Acxa bears the from afar and saw them.Then she began to walk towards them.

“Ezor,Zethrid,what are you two bickering about?”asked Acxa as she approached them. “Acxa,thank goodness you came over here! I was just telling Ezor that she is making a stupid mistake by keeping this creature.”said Zethrid as Ezor hugged the Pomeranian tighter.

“It’s not a creature,well I’m not sure what it is,but I know for certain that it's adorable and I wanna keep it.”said Ezor.

“Well actually Ezor,it’s a space Pomeranian and according to my research,Pomeranians are a type of god breed on earth.And this one in particular is a girl.”said Acxa,scanning the Pomeranian with her tablet ,then looked at it.

“It's a girl? That’s even better!”said Ezor excitedly as she cuddled the Pomeranian again. “But you still never gave us an answer. Does Ezor have permission to keep this thing or not?”asked Zethrid.Then Acxa had a confused look on her face.

—————-

*25 minutes later* The half-galras were now back on the ship and left Lyrian already. “I still can’t believe you said yes to keeping that poomeruyan or whatever it’s called.”said Zethrid to Acxa as her arms were crossed and Ezor was holding the Pomeranian.

“Zethrid,I checked the space Pomeranian’s features,she isn’t dangerous.and Ezor is pretty fond of her.but however she does have-” “AH!” screamed Ezor,as the Pomeranian was super-speeding all over the ship.

“Super speed?”asked Zethrid. “Yes that.”replied Acxa as the dog continued running while barking happily.

“Gotcha.”said Ezor, grabbing the Pomeranian,then Acxa and Zethrid had shocked expressions. 

“So we can still keep her right?”asked Ezor.


	4. Love issues

*At the Galaxy Garrison* Pidge and Romelle were in the cafeteria,drinking bubble tea.Pidge then took another ship of her matcha bubble tea.

“Mmm,it’s been forever since I’ve had one of these things.How your bubble tea,Romelle?”asked Pidge as she then noticed Romelle depressingly drinking her strawberry bubble tea.

“Uh Romelle? Are you okay?” “Kind of,it’s..about your brother.”said Romelle. “Matt? Is everything good between the two of you?”asked Pidge.

“What? Of course everything’s good.Good as this strawberry bubble tea.”said Romelle,then she took another sip of her drink.

“But recently,I’ve been doing some thinking,and..and I realized that Matt and I work better as friends.” 

“What are you talking about?” “Well it’s not like we don’t get along or anything.It’s just that he and I don't have that much in common for us to be in a relationship.For example we don’t like to order the same food-”

“I get your point.But so what if you guys don’t have anything in common.Hunk and I are almost nothing alike,but we’re still friends anyways.”said Pidge.

“Perhaps this is something you should talk to Matt about.” “..You’re right,Pidge.I should talk to Matt about this.”said Romelle as she stood up and began to walk away.

“Where are you going? You don’t have to do that now!”said Pidge. “We were in the middle of an interesting conversation that I would’ve liked to be longer!” Then she pouted.

“At least I still got my bubble tea.”Then Pidge took another sip of her tea.Then Romelle came running back as Pidge smiled.

“Forgot my bubble tea.”said Romelle as she grabbed her bubble tea from the table.Then she left again and Pidge pouted again.

——————

*Three minutes later* Romelle was at the door of Pidge and Matt’s office door as she knocked.Meanwhile Matt was doing paperwork inside,and he heard Romelle’s knock and got up to open the door.

“Oh hey,Ro” said Matt. “Hi Matt,are you busy?'' asked Romelle. “No I’m looking over some blueprints.Why do you ask?”asked Matt.

“Because I want to talk to you about..us.”said Romelle. “Us...I thought everything had been going good between us.”said Matt as Romelle walked inside.

“It has.”said Romelle. “Then what do we have to talk about?”asked Matt. “Well..first of all,I have some exciting news to tell you..I’ve been promoted to Hunk’s assistant chef.”said Romelle excitedly.

“Oh my gosh,that’s amazing!”said Matt as he hugged her. “So when did that happen?”asked Matt as he and Romelle separated.

“Just two days ago.Youre actually the first person that I’ve told.”replied Romelle. “Wow,seriously? Well that’s interesting to know.But I don’t understand how that applies to our relationship.”said Matt.

“It doesn't really.But I thought that I’d tell you some good news first before..I say some not good news.”said Romelle.

“I love hanging out with you Matt.You bring light into my date and make me laugh when I’m feeling down.So I’m glad to have you in life.But I realized that..it’s more in a platonic way.So maybe..we’re just more compatible as friends.”said Romelle as she put her hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“Wait..are you suggesting that we should..break up?”asked Matt solemnly.

“Well..it’s probably for the best.Especially Since I would like to focus more on my new promotion with the culinary empire,and you might wanna focus more on your duties here at the Garrison.”said Romelle.

“I’m so sorry Matt.I hope this doesn’t bring any hard feelings between us.” “No not at all.But we can at least be friends right?”asked Matt.

“Of course,and I also just wanted you to know that..I love you,Matt.”said Romelle smiling.Then Matt looked at her in awe. 

“I love you too,Romelle.”said Matt.Then they kissed on the lips while they held hands after Romelle put down her bubble tea on the table beside them.Then Pidge came in and saw them while holding her bubble tea.

Then Matt and Romelle ended the kiss and stared at each other for a few seconds and then Romelle picked up her bubble tea and walked out of the room while glancing at Pidge.

“What happened here?”asked Pidge. “Romelle and I just broke up.”said Matt in dejection.

“Aww,I’m so sorry Natt.”said Pidge as she walked up to him and hugged him. “It’s alright Pidge.I honestly had a feeling it wasn’t gonna last.”said Matt as they let go of each other.

“Really?” asked Pidge. “Yeah.Romelle was the first girl I’ve dated since N-7,and I haven’t dated in years.So it was nice having a girlfriend again,but I'm just glad that I started dating again,and that Romelle and I ended on good terms.Besides,you’re the only leading lady in my life.”said Matt as he put his arm around Pidge.

“Aww thanks.But I thought that it was mom.”said Pidge.Then she took another sip of her bubble tea Matt looked dumbfounded.


	5. Pet problems

*On a blade of Marmora ship* Ezor and Zethrid were introducing the space Pomeranian to Keith.

“So you guys seriously found a space Pomeranian on Lyrian the other day?”asked Keith,petting the Pomeranian in his lap.

“Yep.Don't you think she’s the sweetest thing ever?”asked Ezor. “Well,she certainly is adorable that’s for sure.So what did you decide to name her?”asked Keith as he was still petting the Pomeranian.

“Well after some thinking,we decided on-” “Calypso,her name’s Calypso.And Ezor decided it.”said Zethrid with her arms crossed,who interjected Ezor.

“Calypso huh? I like it,a cute name for a cute dog.” said Keith,then Kosmo appeared next to him via teleportation. “And speaking of dogs,hey buddy.” said Keith as he scratched the top of Kosmo’s head.Then Kosmo began to sniff Calypso.

“That’s Calypso,Be easy on her alright? She’s a lot smaller than you and you’re not gonna be the only dog around here so-” Then Calypso licked Kosmo’s face interjecting Keith who had a shocked expression.

“Aww,her first kiss.”said Ezor . “Whatever.”said Zethrid,digested as her arms were still crossed.Then Calypso jumped to the ground from Keith’s lap and super-sped away as Kosmo watched her.

Then he teleported as Calypso kept running and Kosmo continued teleporting joyfully. “Looks like Kosmo and Calypso are gonna get along just fine” ''said Zethrid.

Then Krolia came walking by,while looking at the playful space wolf and space dog. “Is it just me? Or did I just see Kosmo playing with a pink moving ball of fur?”asked Krolia as she approached Keith,Ezor,and Zethrid.

“It’s not a moving ball of fur.Its a space Pomeranian.Me,Zethrid,and Acxa found her on our mission to Lyrian the other day.”said Ezor.

“And they named her Calypso.”said Keith. “Ezor named her Calypso.”said Zethrid. “Huh.I heard from some of the other soldiers that they saw a tiny,pink creature on this ship.But I wasn’t sure if that was true.”said Krolia.

“Wait,does Kolivan know about Calypso?”asked Keith to Ezor and Zethrid. “Nope,not a clue.”said Zethrid.

“Girls,you should’ve informed Kolivan about it before you decided to-” “Inform me about what?”asked Kolivan interjecting Krolia as he was then standing behind her.

“Oh hey,Kolivan,we wanted to inform you that-” said Ezor nervously. “Ezor got a space Pomeranian.''said Zethrid interjecting Ezor’s sentence. “Zethrid!”said Ezor angrily.

“A space Pomeranian? When did that happen?”asked Kolivan. “The other day on Lyrian when you sent us to get space rocks.”said Ezor nervously again. “I see,and I’m assuming that the space Pomeranian you’re referring to is the one Kosmo is currently playing with?”said Kolivan.

“Yes,that’s the one.”said Keith. “Kolivan,please let us keep her,I promise I’ll do anything.”said Ezor as she walked closer to Kolivan. “Well,I don’t like how you never told me about the Pomeranian when you first found her.But I’ll let you keep her if you promise to take really good care of her.I’m trusting you,Ezor,don’t let me down.”said Kolivan,then he walked away.

“Thank you!” shouted Ezor. “So that settles the Kolivan problem.”said Zethrid.Then Calypso super-sped back while Kosmo teleported back. “Aww,did you have fun with Kosmo? Something tells me that you guys are gonna be great friends.”said Ezor to Calypso as she picked her up.

“Are you sure about that? The licking that Calypso did to Kosmo a couple minutes ago said otherwise.”said Keith. “Ok,but kisses can be platonic,especially dog kisses.”said Ezor.then Calypso licked her cheek.

“See.”said Ezor,laughing. “Whatever you say,Ez.”said Zethrid with arms crossed again.


	6. Interesting visits

*Meanwhile on earth* Acxa was just dropped off at the McClains’ house by a Blade of Marmora ship and was walking to the front door.

Then she took a deep breath and knocked on the door,then Lance came from the inside and opened it. “Oh hey,Acxa,wasn’t expecting you to be here.”said Lance.

“Hello,Lance,I was wondering if Veronica was here.”said Acxa. “Yeah she’s here,I’ll get her for you.VERONICA! ACXA IS HERE AND WANTS TO SEE YOU!”screamed Lance.

“COMING!” screamed Veronica from her room,upstairs. “Geez Lance,you didn’t have to scream.”said Veronica as she came down the stairs.

Then Acxa had an astonished look on her face as she stared at Veronica. “Hey Acxa,what are you doing here?”asked Veronica as she made it to the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Lance.

“Oh um,I wanted to come visit you...if that was alright?”said Acxa. “Of course it’s alright,come on in.”said Veronica,then Acxa came inside,and followed Veronica and Lance into the living room.

“This place seems empty,is anyone else here?”asked Acxa. “Nah.The rest of our family went apple picking at the local orchard.So it’s just us two.”replied Lance as he sat on the couch.

“Well how come you never went with them?”asked Acxa as she sat on a nearby chair. “I had some Garrison work I needed to finish up,which I completed about an hour ago.”said Veronica.

“And I just don’t like apple-picking.”said Lance. “But you work on a-never mind.”said Acxa. “So Acxa,how come you still have your suit on?”asked Veronica.

“What suit?” asked Acxa. “Your Blade of Marmora suit obviously.”said Veronica. “Oh,well I was just with the rest of the Blade before I came.So I figured what I wear would be irrelevant.”said Acxa.

“Eh,that’s kinda true.”said Veronica,then a timer went off on her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket. “I’ll be right back.Gotta go take the cookies I made out of the oven.”said Veronica as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Then Acxa pulled out her phone from her pocket and started using it. Then Lance crept over next to her.

“Is there something you need,Lance?”asked Acxa, still looking at her phone. “What?nooo,I’m perfectly fine.What would make you think that-” “You’re bored aren’t you?” “Yeah.”replied Lance.

Then a moment of silence came by. “So,anything you wanna talk about?”asked Lance. “No thank you.”replied Acxa,then she looked at her phone in despair.

“Well actually,there is something I would like to talk to you about.”said Acxa. “You know how Veronica and I have been really good friends lately?”asked Acxa,then Lance nodded.

“Well.I’ve kind of..like her more than just a friend.I actually have a crush on her.”said Acxa solemnly.Then Lance looked surprised.

“What?!”shouted Lance. “Shh,please keep your voice down.I don’t want Veronica to know,at least not yet.”said Acxa as she put her index finger on Lance’s mouth to stop him from talking.

“Alright,but I can’t believe you actually like her.Let me guess,Shiro helped you figure it out?”said Lance.

“No actually,it was Keith.”replied Acxa. “Keith? You’ve gotta be kidding me, There is no way that my boyfriend helped you realize that you like my sister.Or on second thought.maybe he would do something like that.”said Lance.

“So..how did it happen?” “How did what happen?” “You know,how did you realize that you liked Veronica?” “Um..I was feeling sick,but only when I was around Veronica.Ezor and Zethrid thought I was actually sick,but Keith knew what was wrong,and so he told me that I might have a crush on Veronica.”said Acxa.

“What’s going on?”asked Veronica as she came back with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. “Uhh..we were starting to get impatient and we were wondering when you were gonna come back.”said Acxa.

“Oh well I’m back now.I was taking a while because I couldn’t find the spatula to take the cookies off the baking tray.”said Veronica as she put the cookies on the table and sat on the couch.

“You guys wanna try one? Best to eat ‘me while they’re still fresh.” “I’ll try one.”said Acxa as she took a cookie,then took a bite of it. 

“Mm,this is delicious.” “I know right,”said Veronica. “Hey Lance,why are you eating my awesome cookies?”

“Because,I don’t need to have your ridiculous yet amazing cookies if I’ve already had them hundreds of times.”said Lance.Then he glanced at the plate,and started to look at it nervously. “Oh who am I kidding? Of course I gotta have one.”said Lance as he took a cookie and took a bite of it.

Then Veronica also took a cookie and started eating it as well. “I’ll tell you more about Veronica another time.”whispered Acxa to Lance,which Veronica was oblivious to.

Then Lance took another cookie and started eating it as Veronica rolled her eyes playfully.


	7. Bestest friends

*In Romelle’s room*Romelle was on her bed,face chatting with Iriel on her laptop. “What? Are you being serious right now?!”asked Iriel.

“Yes,I am.Matt and I really broke up.”said Romelle. “That is so unfortunate to hear.If I were with you right now I’d march straight up to Matt and give him a piece of my mind because because no one breaks up with my best friend-” 

“No Iriel.I broke up with him.”said Romelle. “What? Why would you do that?”asked Iriel. “Because,I had a feeling that we were just more compatible as friends.So I said to Matt that we should just be friends.”said Romelle.

“Aww Ro,you must be feeling devastated.” “Oh no,I feel completely fine actually.Matt and I ended on good terms and we’re now just friends so I’m-” “Don’t speak.I’m coming straight to earth so you can be comforted by your best friend.” “No no,Iriel,you don’t-”Then Iriel hung up.

“Have to..do that.”Then Romelle closed her laptop and lay down on the bed while she sighed.Then someone knocked on the door. “Who is it?” “It’s just Hunk.” “Come in.”said Romelle,then Hunk came into the room.

“Hey,Romelle,I just wanted to remind you about that dinner we’re hosting for the Balmerans on Tuesday.It’s for Shay and her whole family,and of course I want it to be extra special.So start coming up with ideas for the..menu,”said Hunk,then he saw Romelle’s sad-looking face.

“Are you ok?” “Kind of,I don’t know if you’ve heard,but Matt and I broke up.”said Romelle,sitting up. 

“Yeah I heard.Pidge told me the news.”said Hunk. “Ok.And I just told my best friend Iriel.Now she’s coming all the way over here to supposedly comfort me,which I don’t need since I’m completely fine.”said Romelle.

“Do you even know Iriel?” “Uhh I think so.Matt once mentioned that you came to his work office with another altean and-” 

“And that altean is me.”said Iriel startling Hunk. “I-Iriel? You’re already here?”asked Romelle. 

“Of course I’m already here.I was a lot closer to earth than I expected.Its gonna be ok,Ro,I’m here for you.”said Iriel as she walked over to Romelle and hugged her.

“Ok then,I’ll just talk to you later then.”said Hunk nervously,then he walked out of the room. 

“Iriel I-” “Shush,to help get your mind off Matt,I suggest that we have a fun girls’ day,like we used to.”

“Iriel you’re not listening to me,I-a girls’ day? I would love that’said Romelle. “I knew you would.Now c’mon,we can’t keep our fun waiting.”said Iriel grabbing Romelle’s arm as she was walking her out of the room as Romelle had a slight frown on her face.

——————-

*8 hours later* Romelle and Iriel were in Iriel’s ship,heading back to earth. “This was such a great day Ro,we went shopping,ate delicious food,saw great scenery.and you never even thought about Matt once.”said Iriel,driving the ship.

“Now you’re probably feeling a lot better now that-..Romelle,what’s wrong?”asked Iriel as she turned her head around and saw Romelle looking sad.

“Nothing really.I appreciate you trying to cheer me up.I really do,but I don’t need any cheering up.Which I’ve been trying to tell you.”said Romelle standing up from her chair.

“I know,I've always known.But even if you do get sad,I didn’t wanna see that happen,because we’re best friends,we’re supposed to make each other happy.”said Iriel.

“Yeah that’s true,so how about when we get back to earth,we can go watch a movie at the movie theater ,preferably a funny movie.”said Romelle as she was standing next to Iriel.

“I’d love that.But what is a movie?”asked Iriel. “You’ll see.They're quite entertaining.”said Romelle.


	8. At the park

*At Hempton park*The former paladins and Coran were at the park and had just arrived at the water fountain. “Shiro,you never told us this place was gonna be busy.”said Lance as he and everyone else were walking.

“What did you expect,Lance? it’s Saturday.I’m pretty sure it was implied.”said Keith. “But just because it is Saturday doesn’t mean it’s not not busy Keith.Which you would know if-” “Ok guys,it’s busy.We get it.”said Pidge,interjecting Lance.

“Soo,where do you guys wanna take the pictures?”asked Hunk. “How about over there?”asked Coran,pointing to the hot right side of the water fountain. “Sounds good to me.”said Hunk as they started there and then approached it.

“Man,it’s been forever since I’ve been to this park.And it still looks the same after all these years.”said Shiro,looking around. “Yeah yeah,it brings back memories.Now let’s take this picture already.Everyone,stand in front of the fountain.”said hunk,then everyone did what he told them to do.

“I don’t understand why you want to take a picture of everyone?”said Coran to Hunk. “Well Coran,I looked on my finstgram account and realized that I haven’t posted anything in over a year.So I gathered everyone so we could come here,including you Coran,to take a picture for finstagram.”said Hunk as he took out his phone.

“Now can you please take the picture for us?”asked a hunk as he handed Coran his phone,then he walked over to be with everyone else.

“Wait? I thought I was going to be in the picture too.”said Coran. “Well yeah,I called you too.But only to take the picture,no offense.”said Chunk.Then Coran had a perplexed expression.

“Non take.Now everyone say ‘altean cheese’ ”said Coran as he was about to take the picture. “Altean cheese.”said everyone else as they smiled for the camera,then Coran took the picture.

“Perfect.”said Coran. “Let me see.”said Hunk as he walked over to Coran to see his phone. “It is perfect,thanks Coran.”said Hunk,then he took his phone from Coran’s hands and started fidgeting with it to post the picture.

“And posted.”Then everyone else took out their phones to look at the picture that was posted. “Hey, we look pretty nice.”said Pidge.Then Lance looked to his left and saw a churro stand.

“You know what else looks pretty nice? Those churros.Be right back.”said Lance as he ran over to it. “Wait,I want a churro!”said Pidge,running to catch up with Lance.

“You don’t wanna run after them,Hunk?”asked Keith. “Nah I’m-“Then Hunk saw a cotton candy cart. “Fine,because I need cotton candy!”said Hunk,then he ran over to the cotton candy cart. 

“I’m gonna go get some cotton candy,too.You guys want anything?”asked Shiro. “Nah I’m good.”replied Keith. “No thank you.Enjoy your cotton candy.”said Coran. “Alrighty then.I'll be right back.”said Shiro,then he walked away over to the cotton candy cart as well.

“Well Keith my boy,looks like we got some spare time on our hands.So what do you want to do? Walk around,conversate,maybe walk some more-”said Coran as Keith noticed his obsessive fan Tasha talking to a girl her age while also sitting on the fountain ledge.

“Ah!”said Keith startled. “What’s wrong?”asked Coran. “You gotta hide me! From that!”said Ekiyh,pointing to Tasha as Coran looked over at her. “From what? Is it behind that red-haired girl?”asked Coran.

“It is the red-haired girl. She is obsessed with me,and not just obsessed,she’s mentally crazy about me!”said Keith.

“Wait,is it the same girl who chased you in the grocery store?” “Yes,that was her.Now let’s go somewhere else so she doesn’t notice me.”said Keith. “Alright,if you say so.”said Coran,then he and Keith walked away from the fountain.

“So then Tiffany and I went back to the store to return her blouse.But the worker said it was non-refundable when it clearly says on the store’s website that they do take refun-are you even listening to me?”asked Tasha as she saw her brown-haired friend Niley on her phone.

“Yeah I’m listening..So what happened after you and Tiffany went to the mall?”asked Niley looking up from her phone. “Never mind.”said Tasha rolling her eyes as Niley went back on her phone,then the picture Hunk posted on Finstagram came up on Niley’s phone.

“Hey Tasha look.Hunk from Voltron posted a pic on Finstagram.''said Niley as she showed Tasha it. “Wait,that looks like it was taken here,”said Tasha.

“I think it was here.And it was posted just a couple minutes ago.”said Niley. “What?! That means they’re probably still here! Oh my gosh we have to go look for them!”said Tasha,excitingly.

“You mean go look for Keith?”asked Niley, “Yep.”replied Tasha,looking around.Then Niley saw Keith with Coran from afar. 

“Hey isn’t that him?”asked Niley,pointing to them as Tasha looked. “Oh my gosh,it is!”screamed Tasha,then he ran over to him as Niley followed her.

“You think she can see us form over here?”asked Keith to Coran. “I’m not sure.She's walking towards us so-” said Coran as he saw the girls walking to them.

“Wait,what-” “Hu Keith,it’s really nice to see you again.”said Tasha as Keith got startled. “Oh hey Tasha.Ok I’m just gonna hey straight to the the point.Don't chase me,or..do anything crazy to me-”

“Shush,relax Keithy,I’m not gonna go bananas for you at the grocery store anymore.”said Tasha. “Thanks I-” “I’m gonna do it here.Cus you’re just so hot.Come here ponytail!”shouted Tasha.

Then Keith ran away as Tasha chased after him.Then everyone else came back with their snacks. “We’re back.”said Pidge. “Where’s Keith?”asked Lance.Then Coran pointed to Keith.

“Get back here already!”screamed Tasha. “And be next to you? No thank you!”shouted Keith as he was still being chased by Tasha.

“I’m not even gonna comment on that,”said Shiro. “That’s my best friend!”said Niley. “Ooh cotton candy,thanks.”said Niley as she took some of Hunk’s cotton candy and ate it as Hunk shrugged his shoulders.


	9. To honor all

*At a cemetery * Griffin and Kinkade were visiting a local cemetery. “Uh Ryan,when you said you wanted to go somewhere,I didn’t mean the cemetery “said Griffin.

“Relax James,we’re not gonna be here long.”said Kinkade as he was holding a bouquet of white daisies “Well why are we here? I don’t have any dead relatives..I think.” Said Griffin. 

“Well you may not have any here,but I do have one here.”said Kinkade.Then they approached a grave which they both stopped at.

“This James,is my grandfather’s grave,general Stanley Kinkade.” said Kinkade as he looked down at the grave.“General huh?I’m guessing he was a soldier or something?”said Griffin.

“Yeah he was in the military.and he passed away from a car crash just a few years ago”said Kinkade, “Aww,sorry man.”said Griffin. “It’s alright.He was really excited when I told him I was accepted into the Garrison.He was jumping for joy,literally.”

“How come? The Garrison’s a flight school.Its really not that similar to military stuff.”said Griffin. “Ok,and your point is?”asked Kinkade as he took his eyes off the grave and was looking at Kinkade.

“Well,I figured he wouldn’t be happy if you didn’t do anything..military like,”said Griffin.

“Joining the military is what he wanted to do.It was his dream,and he was just happy that I was following mine.”said Kinkade. 

Then he put his bouquet in front of the grave,and then smiled down at it as he was kneeling. 

“Let’s get going.Before Iverson throws a fit about us being gone for so long.”said Kinkade as he stood back up. “Yeah,might as well.”said Griffin as he and Kinkade started walking away from the grave.

“Hey,what made you wanna come here anyways?”asked Griffin. “Well tomorrow is actually the anniversary of my grandfather’s death,and I thought I’d come visit him today instead.Alsi Iverson’s making us do drills tomorrow,remember?”said Kinkade.

“Yeah that’s gonna take the whole day.”said Griffin. “But it was kinda..nice of you to tell me about your grandpa and stuff.It’s pretty cool how he was in the military.”said Griffin.

“Really? I’ve always thought it was pretty generic.”said Kinkade. “Generic? No it’s not,he must’ve been fighting and shooting and kicking butt.To protect the ones he loved,just like what we did.”said Griffin,then Kinkade smiled.


	10. Jealousy

*At a country fair on earth* The former paladins,and Romelle and Iriel were watching Lance play a ring toss game.

Then Lance threw his three rings and each of them landed onto a bottle. “We have a winner.”said the worker at the ring toss booth. Then he handed Lance a giant blue shark plush. 

“Nice job,Lance.”said Hunk. “Thanks,I’ve been practicing at home.It takes hard work to-” “Oh please,the only thing I’ve seen you practice was using your phone and the T.V. remote.”said Keith,interjecting Lance.

“Uh..then I guess it was good luck.”said Lance. “Alright boys,watch how a real pro does it”said Pidge as she paid the worker for a game that he gave her three rings.

She threw her first ring and it landed,then her second ring which also landed.Then she sternly stared at the bottle and threw her third and last ring which missed.

“Aw peanuts!”said Pidge. “Ooh,you were so close.But here’s your prize for participating.”said the worker as he handed her a rainbow keychain. 

“ A rainbow huh? Super.”said Pidge sarcastically. “Don’t be upset Pidge.You did your best and that’s what matters.And besides,there are other games you can win,and can get ever bigger and better prizes.”said Romelle.

“Yeah,what Romelle said.”said Shiro. “You do have a point.I’m gonna dominate the next game.”said Pidge as Romelle smiled.Then Iriel raised her eyebrow looking at Pidge and Romelle.

“My turn.Romelle,I’m gonna try and win you that cat plushy.”said Hunk as he pointed to the orange cat plushy in the right corner of the ring toss booth.

“Aww thanks Hunk.That’s really sweet of you.”said Romelle as Iriel still had her eyebrow raised. “How about I win you that cat plushy Ro? I am your best friend after all..if it’s ok with you,Hunk?”said Iriel.

“Oh yeah that’s fine with me.And you can even go right now if you want.”said Hunk,stepping aside. “Thank you Hunk.you're the best.”said Iriel as Hunk smiled at her as she paid the worker for a game,and received her rings.

Then she threw all three of them at the same time and they all landed on bottles. “We have another winner.I’m assuming you want this.”said the worker as he pointed to the cat plushy.

“It is.”said Iriel as the worker handed the plush to her,then she gave it to Romelle. “You guys wanna play some more games now?”asked Keith.

“Sure I’ll play more games,only if I get to kick your butt and win,mullet!”said Lance. “You’re on,sharpshooter.”said Keith.Then he and Lance ran off while everyone else followed them. 

“Guys,wait for us.”said Romelle,as Iriel had an annoyed look on her face. 

—————-

*1 ½ hours later* Everyone was back in Shiro’s truck and were heading home from the fair,and Shiro was driving. “You all saw the way I kicked Keith’s butt right? I hit those targets faster than I used to hit on ladies.”said Lance.

“First of all,you weren’t even good at hitting on girls,and second of all,what you said didn’t even matter since I won the other 15 games.so in your face.”said Keith,looking at Lance in the backseat from the passenger seat of the truck.

Then Lance was about to say something. “And no,the ring toss game doesn’t count since I never played that one.”said Keith.

“Well I personally really enjoyed the fair.I played great games,I rode great rides,and ate some great food and-” “No one asked for your opinion,Hunk.”said Pidge interrupting Hunk.

“Well no one asked for your attitude,Pidge.”said Hunk. “Whatever.”said Pidge,rolling her eyes while smiling.

“Guys,you’re kind of acting ridiculous,please st-” “Oh be quiet Shiro,just because you’re the self-proclaimed space dad doesn’t mean you gotta act like an actual dad.”said Pidge,interrupting Shiro.

“Alright then.Did you have fun at the fair,Iriel?...Iriel?”asked Romelle to Iriel,who was looking out the window.

“Oh,I had a good time at this..fair.Thank you guys again for inviting me.”said Iriel. “No problem Iriel,glad you enjoyed your time there.”said Shiro.

“Hey,Ro,I’m planning on going to the Canary Islands on Thursday.They have the most majestic waterfalls as well as amazing scenery.And I was wondering if you wanted to come along?”said Iriel to Romelle.

Thanks Ir,but-” “But she can’t.On Thursday the culinary empire is hosting a live-demo at the space mall,and of course Romelle has to be there,she’s the assistant chef after all.”said Hunk,interrupting Romelle.

“Oh,that’s too bad.Well how about we hang out on Friday instead?”asked Iriel to Romelle. “I can’t do Friday either.We all made plans to go roller-skating at the roller-skating rink.And you’re welcome to come to if you’d like.”said Romelle.

“No it’s fine.I hope you have fun with everyone.”said Iriel,then Romelle smiled at her,and looked away from her as Iriel looked back at the window and rolled her eyes.

——————

*3 hours later* Iriel was now back in her spaceship,flying to another planet. 

“*scoff* I still can’t believe Romelle can’t hang out with me.Because she’s too busy hanging out with those dumb former paladins.”said Iriel. Then she reached her destination and landed there a minute later.

“I mean it’s absolutely ridiculous how much time she spends with them.And I know it’s only gonna be a matter of time before she completely neglects me and eventually..forget all about me.”said Iriel as she kept stomped out of her ship and then got teary-eyed and wiped away her tears.

“If only there was a way I could somehow get rid of them.”Then she noticed a bright turquoise glow in a nearby cave.

Then she walked towards it,and peaked inside the cave and saw a glowing,turquoise opal on a big rock and walked over to take a closer look.

Then she carefully picked it up and examined it. “This is pretty looking opal.”Then it glowed brighter as it levitated by itself and shot a ray of light that turned a nearby caterpillar into stone.

“Pretty and magical huh? I’m definitely gonna be keeping you.”said Iriel as the opal levitated back down and into her palm.

“Oh those poor,little paladins.They're not gonna know what hit them.”


	11. Former romance

*At the Garrison* Matt and Pidge were sitting in the cafeteria,eating slices of cheesecake. “My old glasses weren’t that big,”said Pidge. “Yeah they were.The lenses took up like half your face.”said Matt.

“But technically those were your glasses,so you were the nerd.”said Pidge. “Ha Ha,very funny.”said Matt.Then he saw a very familiar face in the cafeteria,N-7.

“Is that?..it can’t be.”said Matt. “Who?”asked Pidge,then she turned her head alrund to see who Matt was looking at.

“N-7,what’s she doing here?” “I’m..not sure.”replied Matt.

“Well,let’s go say hi.”said Pidge as she was about to get up. “What? I’m not going over there!”said Matt.

“Why not?”asked Pidge. “Because,she’s my ex-girlfriend.It'd be awkward and embarrassing,especially for me.”replied Matt. “And how would it be awkward and embarrassing?”asked Pidge.

“I literally just said why.Because she’s my ex-girlfriend.Do I seriously need to explain myself?”said Matt. “No,you’re good,But I’m gonna go say hi to her.”said Pidge as she got up and walked over to N-7.

“Alright then.”said Matt as she left. “N-7?”said Pidge as she approached N-7. “Pidge,It’s really good to see you again.”said N-7 as they hugged.

“You too.What are you doing here on earth? And at the Garrison?”asked Pidge as they broke off the hug. “I came here to visit everyone.”replied N-7.

“Well that was implied.But what about your job? The one you have I’m a different galaxy?”asked Pidge. “You mean my job as a royal guard on the planet Traminas. I’m currently on a two week leave and I thought I’d visit some old friends during my time off.”said N-7.

“That’s awesome! You have to tell me all about your duties as a royal guard.”said Pidge. “I do have quite a few stories I would like to share.But do you know what your brother is? I’d like to see him too.”said N-7.

“Yeah he’s right over there actually.I'll go get him.”said Pidge pouring over to Matt,then she walked back to him.

“Back so soon?”asked Matt as Pidge came back. “Don’t worry,I’ll be leaving again.And I’m bringing you back with me.”said Pidge.

“What?! I can’t go talk to N-7!”said Matt. “And why not? And please give me a decent reason why this time.”said Pidge.

“Because Pidge,she and I are gonna see each other for the first time in years.And we were also dating so-” “So this is about dating somehow?You don’t have to feel awkward around her.You're single again since you and Romelle broke up-”

“Woah woah woah.What you’re saying is not what was gonna say at all.I’m just nervous..that’s all.”said Matt.

“Matt,there’s nothing to be nervous about.Just come with me and you’ll be fine.”said Pidge. “Alright then.”said Matt calmly as he got up.Then they both walked back to N-7.

“Matt!”said N-7. “Hey N-7.”said Matt,then he and N-7 hugged.

“It has been so long since we’ve last seen each other.How have you been?”asked N-7 as the hug ended.

“Great.I've been doing a lot of work here at the Garrison.And I guess that’s pretty much it.What about you?”asked Matt.

“My job as a royal guard has been good too.A bit stressful,but I managed.”replied N-7. “Come sit down.You must be exhausted from your trip.”said Matt as all three of them went back to the table.

“Thank you.Now I knew we..split up last time we saw each other,and I hope you didn't take that personally.”said N-7.

“Oh no I didn’t,it was fine.I recently started dating Romelle,the blonde altean,but we broke up too.”said Matt.

“Aww I’m sorry to hear that.”said N-7. “Thanks,but we’re just friends now so we’re good.”said Matt.Then Pidge winked at him as Matt smiled.


	12. Perfect

*On a blade of Marmora ship* Veronica was on a ship with some other blade of Marmora soldiers,and she was examining everyone controlling the ship as she was writing it down in a notebook.

“Thanks again for letting me do my research here,Acxa.”said Veronica to Acxa. “No problem.Juta make sure you don’t touch anything.And if you want to please ask for permission first.”said Acxa.

“Of course.”said Veronica.Some of the soldiers were pressing buttons and pulling levers in the front,as Veronica kept watching them and wrote in her notebook.

Then she heard a bark,and turned around to reveal Calypso looking back at her. “Aww.”said Veronica. “Well what is your name you little-”

Then Calypso super-sped away as Veronica was shocked as she watched her and was also bent down. “There you are.”said Ezor as she caught Calypso and picked her up.

“Sorry about her.She can be quite energetic sometimes.” “No worries she’s fine,and she’s absolutely adorable.”said Veronica.

“Her name’s Calypso.We just adopted her after we found her on an abandoned planet during a mission.”said Ezor.

“Is she a..pomeranian?”asked Veronica. “Yep,a space Pomeranian actually.”replied Ezor.

“Alright Ezor .Now can you please take her away so Veronica can get back to work?”said Acxa,walking up to Ezor and Calypso.

“Relax,Acxa.I can take a small break,and I’m alimony done anyways.”said Veronica. “Yeah Acxa,relax a bit.”said Ezor,then Acxa gave her a dirty look.

“I’ll just be quiet now.”said Ezor nervously,then Keith came walking by. “Hey guys,how are the-Veronica,what a surprise seeing you here.”said Keith.

“Don’t work Keith,I let her come here.”said Acxa,putting her hand on Veronica’s shoulder. 

“I’m doing some research on the ship’s technology for a project I’m doing at the Garrison.I just need to know where the main power source is and I’ll be out of your hair.Whoever has hair.”said Veronica.

“Well I can actually show you where we get our power from of your like.”said Keith. “You would? Wow,thanks Keith.”said Veronica.

“My pleasure,now follow me.”said Keith as he started walking away,then Veronica and Acxa followed him as Ezor waved goodbye while still holding Calypso.

——————

*5 minutes later* Keith,Acxa,and Veronica were still walking through the ship halls. “Man,we’ve been walking forever.So where is this power source?”asked Veronica.

“We are almost there.”said Acxa,then Keith and the others turned right and stopped at a rectangular vault on the wall.

“Well,here it is,the power source of the ship.”said Keith. “It’s..just a vault.”said Veronica. “But the power source is inside the vault.”said Acxa.

Then she walked to the vault and pulled the handle to open it.Then Veronica walked closer to the vault as well and looked inside.

“Woah.”said Veronica as she saw a bright,glowing fuchsia gem attached to wires inside. “What kind of crystal is that?”

“It’s not a crystal,it’s a power gem.It helps activate the ship.”said Keith. “Helps?”said Veronica.

“It generates all the technology here.All of our ships have one.”said Acxa. “Like how the Alteans also have gems to generate their ships?”asked Veronica.

“Exactly.We liked their idea so we asked permission if we could do the same to our ships.And fortunately they were also generous enough to lend us some of their spare gems.”said Acxa.

“Interesting.”said Veronica as she began writing in her notebook again.Then she and Acxa backed away from the vault as Keith re-closed it.

“And I’m finished.I've got some pretty good indie for my project.”said Veronica. “Well I’m glad you’re satisfied.”said Acxa as she smiled at her.

—————

*20 minutes later* Veronica was being dropped back on earth at her house.Then after she went inside the house the ship flew away and then left earth.

“Well that was a nice visit from Veronica.”said Keith. “Yes,it sure was interesting.”said Acxa looking down while smiling.

“But how come you never told her?” “Told her what?” “You know,that you like her more than a friend?”

“Oh,well,I was contemplating that.And I’ve decided not to tell her..at least for now.”said Acxa.

“What? Why not?”asked Keith.

“Because,our friendship has been doing great,and has been actually perfect.So why would I risk changing that by saying something that has a good chance of affecting it?”said Acxa.

“You do make a valid point.But I completely respect your decision.Just do whatever makes you feel comfortable.”said Keith as he put his hand on Acxa’s shoulder.

“Thank you,Keith.”said Acxa. “Your welcome.”said Keith.

Then he began walking away as Acxa had a disturbed look on her face.

“Keith.” Then Keith time around as he stopped walking.Then Acxa walked up to him and hugged him.

Then Keith was surprised,but then he smiled as he hugged her back.


	13. Lost on the mountains

*In the car* Shiro and Curtis were driving to the Takashi mountains to go hiking.Then they finally parked at the parking near the mountains.

“Here we are,Curtis,Takashi mountains,”said Shiro as he and Curtis got out of the truck.

“Wow.I still can’t believe you got a whole mountain range named after you.”said Curtis. “Yeah I do.Jealous much?”said Shiro.

“Haha I’m extremely jealous.So how did you get this place named after you anyways?”said Curtis. “Well actually,they weren’t named after me.I was named after them.”said Shiro.

“Wait,seriously? Why’d you lie to me about that?”asked Curtis. “Uhhhhh.Let’s start hiking now shall we?”said Shiro.then he began walking.

“We shall.”said Curtis,then he also began walking to catch up with Shiro.

—————-

*5 minutes later* Shiro and Curtis have started hiking up the mountain with Shiro in the lead. “Man.I’m getting tired.How far up have we gone?”asked Curtis.

“Only 3 feet believe or not.Now c’mon,let’s keep going.”said Shiro. “But I’m starting to get tired,and I know that I already said that but it’s true.Why did I agree to come again?”asked Curtis.

“Because,just the other day I mentioned that these mountains were named after me-” “Which you lied about.”said Curtis.

“Yes I did deliberately lie to you.And then you asked me where these mountains are and I said only half an hour from our house-” 

“And I said ‘Hey,why don’t we go visit thaws mountains?’ And you said ‘Sure,how about on Saturday?’ And I said yes and that brings us to this very moment.”said Curtis.

“Curtis,would you please stop complaining? I’m getting annoyed by it,”said Shiro. “Well excuse me if I changed my mind about being here!”said Curtis.

“Well too bad! You’re here now and there’s no going back alright?!”said Shiro.

Then Curtis rolled his eyes as they kept hiking.

—————

*1 hour later* Shiro and Curtis were just about to reach the top of the mountain. “Come one,we’re almost there.”said Shiro.

Then both of them had finally reached the top. “Finally,we made it.”said Curtis,panting.

“Yeah.Sorry I made you climb all the way up here.But look at the view.”said Shiro,looking up at the sky.Then looked up with him.

“Wow.It’s incredible.”said Curtis. “And I’d say,it was worth hiking all the way up here.Thanks Shiro for suggesting to come here today.”

“No problem.”said Shiro. “But you still never told me why you lied!”said Curtis.


	14. Mysterious secrets

*In Romelle’s room* Romelle and Iriep were on Romelle’s bed,and they were both looking at Romelle’a laptop.

“And here is the picture I took of Daibazaal.Doesn't it look cool?”asked Iriel. “It does.But Daibazaal isn’t covered in glitter.”said Romelle.

“I know.I added some photo effects to it.”said Iriel. “Effects? What are those?”asked Romelle.

“Oh,effects are things that help make a picture look better.Like decorations for a holiday like that Christmas holiday that humans have where they put decoration on the inside and outside of their houses.”said Iriel.

“Ohhh,that’s what those things are called.I always see them on Finstagram stories.”said Romelle.

“Yeah,like Finstagram.Whatever that is.”said Iriel. “Here I’ll show you.It’s a social media app here on earth.And social media is a bunch of websites and applications that you can share pictures and like other pi-”said Romelle as she unlocked her phone and went onto Finstagram.

Then she noticed the turquoise opal on Iriel’s pendant. “Since when did you start wearing that pendant? It’s really nice.”said Romelle.

Then she reached her hand out to touch it,and Iriel grabbed her wrist angrily as Romelle got startled.Then Iriel looked at Romelle and her angry expression went away.

“Sorry.This pendant means a lot to me because..my grandmother gave this to me..when I was little.And I don’t know what I’d do if something ever happened to it.”said Iriel as she let go of Romelle’s wrist.

“Well you could’ve just said that instead of violently grabbing my wrist.”said Romelle. “I know.It was just a reflex,sorry..again.” “It’s alright.”

“So,as you were saying about Finstagram.”said Iriel. “Oh right.So you also have followers what are people that see your Finstagram posts and-”

Then someone knocked on the door. “Hey,Romelle,it’s Pidge.Can I come in?”asked Pidge. “Sure Pidge,go ahead.”said Romelle.Then Pidge opened the door as she came inside the room.

“Oh,I never knew Iriel was with you.”said Pidge. “Hi,Pidge.”said Iriel as she waved to her. “Hey there.Sorry I disturbed whatever you guys were doing,but I was wondering if Romelle still had the pink pen I let her borrow the other day?”siad Pidge walking up to the Alteans.

“Oh no you’re fine.The pen is right over there on the vanity.”said Romelle,pointing to her vanity. “Thanks.”said Pidge.Them she walked to the vanity and grabbed the pink pen that was there.

“So Iriel,how’s your traveling going?”asked Pidge as she walked back up to the girls. “Great actually.I’ve been exploring a lot of planets and whatnot.But thanks for asking.”replied Iriel as Pidge then noticed her pendant.

“Of course,you’re welcome.Im just gonna get going.See you guys later.”said Pidge as she walked to the door and left.

“Ok then,no more interruptions.Time to show you Finstagram.”said Romelle. “Let’s do it.”said Iriel.

Then Romelle grabbed her phone and unlocked it again.And she scrolled through her posts as Iriel watched

—————-

*1 hour later* Pidge was working in her and Matt’s work room,and was scrolling through big screens while sitting down.

Then Romelle came in with the door already opened. “Pidge?”said Romelle.Then Pidge turned her head around to see who it was.

“Hey,Romelle.Shouldn't you be with Iriel right now?”asked Pidge. “She just left.I just came in here to..come see you.”said Romelle.

“Aw that’s nice.Hey I..actually got something to ask you.”said Pidge. 

“What is it?” “Well,you know that pendant Iriel was wearing?” “Yes,what about it?”

“Well.do you know where she got it from?” “She said her grandmother gave it to her when she was younger,why?”

“Because..I think I’ve seen it before..somewhere on here actually.”said Pidge as she scrolled through her screen,as Romelle came closer to her and also looked at the screen.

“Stop! That’s it right there.”said Romelle as she saw a picture of a turquoise opal that Pidge stopped at.Then Podge scrolled down to see information about it.

“It’s just the actual opal.I guess Iriel’s grandmother made it into a pendant.Now let’s see...it’s called the Mauzerine opal.And whoever wields this opal had the power to turn anything to stone.But be careful.It’s properties contain a dangerous element that can be toxic to any living species.”

“You mean Iriel could get sick or even..die?”said Romelle.

“I’m afraid so.”said Pidge. 

“But you don’t think she knows about the powers,right?”asked Romelle. “I don’t know.You’re her best friend,she probably would’ve told you if she knew about them.But if she does,she better know what she’s dealing with.”said Pidge as Romelle had a worried expression.


	15. Third wheeling

*At the beach* Keith and Lance were sitting on the sand,watching the sunset while barefoot. “Ya know,I used to come to this beach all the time with my family.My mom would bring garlic knots.My favorite-”

“And you’ve said this how many times?”said Keith interrupting Lance. “About too many I guess.But excuse me if I spent my childhood here.”said Lance.

“Yeah well,I see why you and your family loved coming here.This beach is pretty great.”said Keith. “I know right,”said Lance.

“And us being the only ones here makes it even better.We have it all to ourselves.”said Keith. “Uh I wouldn’t say all to ourselves.”said Lance nervously.

“What are you talking about?”asked Keith.

“Well let’s just say someone else is also gonna be here tonight.”said Lance. “And who is that?”asked Keith.

“Hey guys!”shouted Hunk as he came in between Lance and Keith. “You invited Hunk?!”asked Keith disgruntled.

“Uhh…” “Yep.Lance told me that you two were coming to the beach tonight and I asked if I could come too.Cuz why not? It’s the beach,And Lance said he wouldn’t mind at all if I come.Didn’t he tell you?”asked Hunk as Keith got more angry.

“No,he didn’t.”replied Keith as he gave a dirty look to Lance. “Oopsie.”said Lance. 

“So I see you guys are watching the sunset.Classic Klance. I’m just gonna..squeeze in if..that’s alright.”said Hunk as he squeezed himself in between Keith and Lance.

“*sigh*relaxing.”said Hunk as he laid his legs out.Then Keith gave Lance another dirty facial expression and Lance laughed nervously.

—————

*20 minutes later* Hunk was sitting on the right side of Keith and Lance and he was on his phone and was laying down on the sand.While Keith and Lance continued looking at the sky,which was now dusk.

Then Keith looked at Lance contentedly,then he began searching for something in the red tote bag he brought.

“Hey Lance,since we made plans to come here,I actually made something for you.Now I know coming to this beach was nostalgic for you,so I made homemade garlic knots for us to-WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GARLIC KNOTS?!”screamed Keith as he took out a container and un-did the aluminum foil on top.

“Oh I ate them.They were delicious,you really know how to make garlic knots.”said Hunk. 

“You-I-there were 10 knots in here,you seriously ate them all?!”screamed Keith.

“Well I ate 9 of them actually.I saved one just for Lance.”said Hunk as he grabbed a garlic knot from his pants pocket and gave it to Lance.

“Aw,thanks man.”said Lance,then he took a bite of it. “Wow these are good.Thanks,Keith.”said Lance. “You’re welcome.”said Keith,baffled.

“Oh sorry,did you want one,Keith?”asked Hunk as Lance continued eating. “No I’m lactose intolerant..remember?”said Keith,trying to stay calm.

“Oh yeah...well stinks to be you.”said Hunk.Then Keith grunted as he forcefully slammed the container that has the garlic knots into the sand.

——————-

*20 minutes later* Lance had his bare feet into the shallow part of the ocean with the bottom of his pants rolled up as both Keith and Hunk were still sitting on the sand and were using their phones.

“Hey Keith,come over here?”shouted Lance. “No thanks,I’m good.”shouted back Keith while he was still on his phone.

“Oh c’mon,it’s just water.It’s not gonna hurt you!”said Lance. “I know but I still don’t wanna go!”said Keith as he still didn’t look up.

“That’s it.Keith Kogane,I’m ordering you to come in the water.”said Lance as he walked up to Keith. “Well I’d like to see you try.” Keith playfully as he raised his eyebrow and looked up from his phone.

“Gladly.”said Lance.Then he grabbed Keith by his wrist,and was dragging him through the sand.

“Woah woah woah,what are you doing? Lance,Lance! ”said Keith,panicking.Then he ended up in the shallow part of the ocean along with Lance.

“Ha! I got you in the water!”said Lance. “Ok,Lance,you won.Or did you?”said Keith.

Then kicked the water and splashed in on Lance. “Hey! You little-”said Lance.Then he kicked water back at Keith,and they kept splashing each other while laughing.

Then Hunk looked up from his phone and noticed them. “You guys are having a water fight without me? I don’t think so.”said Hunk.Then he got up and ran over to them.

Then he made a big splash that got both Keith and Lance wet. “Hunk!”said both Keith and Lance simultaneously.

“What? I was just having fun,”said Hunk. “..That was hilarious! Oh man what a splash that was!”said Lance. 

“I know right.I got you guys so good.”said Hunk,then Keith groaned again.

—————-

*10 minutes later* “Ok Keith,why are you taking us all the way over here?”asked Lance as Keith was dragging Lance by his wrist,away from their spot on the beach.

“Away from Hunk.I gotta talk to you in private.''replied Keith,then they halted to a stop. “Ok,what do you need to talk about?”

“..Hunk.” “Hunk? What’d he do?” “Ruined a peaceful and relaxing night with my boyfriend.”said Keith as he crossed his arms.

“Who me?” “No,the hermit crab on the beach,yes you!” “Oh,well Hunk didn’t ruin anything.He just wants to spend time with us.”

“I know.But the thing is,well first of all,you invited the guy without consulting me about it.He ate the garlic knots that I spent 5 hours making for you-” 

“But he saved me one.” “Let me finish.And he splashed both of us when we were clearly having a good time on our own.” “Ok.” Then there was a moment of silence.

“You done?” “ Yeah.” “You’re being overdramatic,Keith,so what if Hunk’s with us? We can always hang out another time,alright? Now let’s head back.”said Lance,then he began walking back.

Then Keith sighed and followed Lance.

Hunk was looking at the sky,and it was now dark outside.Then Keith and Lance came back.

“Finally you guys came back.Where'd you go?”asked Hunk. “Oh just..exploring the beach.”said Lance. “

“Yeah,what he said.Look it’s dark out now so we should probably get going And Lance and I also planned to watch a movie at his place.”said Keith. “Oh,can I come with you guys-”asked Hunk.

“No..thank you,cuz I was kinda hoping that it would just be the two of us so-” “Keith,stop being rude.Of course you can come over,Hunk. The more the merrier.”said Lance interrupting Keith,then he gave him a dirty look.

“Alright.”said Keith with his arms crossed again while rolling his eyes. “Thanks guys.I'll meet you at Lance’s house.”said Hunk as he got up,then he ran back to his truck that he came in.

Then Keith grunted. “Don’t give me that attitude.Hunk is our friend and you’re being selfish.”said Lance,then he began to walk away.

“Whatever.”said Keith,mumbling to himself as he followed Lance.

——————

*30 minutes later* Lance and Keith were at Lance’s house sitting on the living room couch we’re about to watch a movie.

Then someone knocked on the door. “I got it.”said Lance as he got up and went to the front door.Then he opened it.

“Hey,Lance,sorry I’m late,I had to wait for Shay to arrive.”said Hunk as Shay smiled and waved.

“Oh no problem man.The movie is about to state anyways,come on in.”said Lance as Hunk and Shay came inside.

“This is a nice house you have Lance.”said Shay. “Thanks,I have a big family so of course we gotta have a nice house.”said Lance as they made their way to the living room.

“Shay?”said Keith perplexed as he saw her. “I brought Shay over too if you don’t mind.”said Hunk. 

“No,not at all.”replied Keith with his left eye twitching of anger.Then he got up and walked out of the living room.

“Where are you going?”asked Hunk. “The bathroom.”said Keith. “Is he alright?”asked Shay.

“Yeah he’ll be fine.now let’s just watch the movie.”said Lance,then he Hunk,and Shay all sat on the couch to watch the movie on T.V..

——————

*20 minutes later* Everyone except Keith was still watching the movie. “Man,Keith’s been in the bathroom forever,what’s taking him so long?”asked Hunk.

“I’ll go check on him.”said Lance as he got up. 

Keith was sitting on the toilet with the lid down in the bathroom. “Keith,are you seriously still in there? Get out already!”said Lance from outside the bathroom door.

“No! Not until Hunk and Shay leave and I can have you all to myself!”said Keith. “Ugh,seriously?Keith you’re being ridiculous now!”said Lance.


	16. Wanting more

*In Pidge and Matt’s work room at the Garrison* Pidge was working at her desk and was going through her screen.

Then Romelle came in,and Podge fixated her eyes on her. “Hey Romelle.”said Pidge. “Hi Pidge.”said Romelle,walking up to her.

“What are you doing?” “Oh just basic work stuff.So what brings you in here at this time?” 

“Well I was wondering if you got any more information about Iriel’s pendant.”said Romelle hesitantly. “More information huh? I’m glad you brought that up actually.”said Pidge,then she resumed scrolling through the tabs on her screen.

“Well,what’d you find?”asked Romelle. “First off,Mauzerine opals are only found in caves on Thafiti.And there’s only about 20 opals on the entire planet.”said Pidge looking at her screen.

“Ok,what else?”asked Romelle. “They also have minor powers which include levitation,magic blasts,and the growing of vines and y’all pointy rocks.”said Pidge.

“Y’all pointy rocks? That’s specific.”said Romelle. “Yep.And that’s all the significant information I could find.Theres more obviously but it’s..insignificant.”said Pidge. 

“Ok,I’m gonna take a picture of you don’t mind.”said Romelle,taking out her phone. “Not at all,go right ahead.”said Pidge,then Romelle took a picture of the screen.

Then she sadly sighed. “What’s wrong?”asked Pidge. “I’m worried..about Iriel.It's pretty clear that her opal is not very safe.I’m afraid that something will happen to her.”said Romelle.

“Don’t worry,Romelle,Iriel’s an intelligent girl.Im pretty sure she’ll figure out about the opal’s powers sooner or later.”said Pidge.

“Yeah but she even if she does know.She might not know the opal itself is poisonous.I just don’t wanna see her get sick knowing that I just let it happen since I knew about it,or something like that.”said Romelle.

“I get what you mean.But it won't be your fault.Just tell her about the opal the next time you'll see her.That's all you gotta do.”said Pidge.

“You’re right Pidge.I’m gonna tell her right now and-” “No,you don’t have to tell her right now.Like I said just do it the next time you see her.She hasn’t had the opal that long anyways.”said Pidge,interjecting Romelle who pulled out her phone.

“Alright,I just remembered she doesn’t even have a phone anyways.”said Romelle.

“Thanks,Pidge.” “No problem.”said Pidge.Then Romelle walked out of the Romelle and sighed before she officially walked away from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part 4 of my Voltron post-season 8 series.Any hate/negative comments will not be tolerated and will be deleted 😗✌️Thanks for reading!


End file.
